


An Avengers' Christmas Carole

by Sidnea



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers making nice, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Merry Christmas Erica_T, Mild Dicken's references but not so much, Steve/Darcy - Freeform, Steve/Darcy Christmas Fic 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidnea/pseuds/Sidnea
Summary: An Avengers Christmas Story. There is love, intrigue, angst and fun! Merry Christmas everyone at Steve/Darcy Christmas Fic 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erica_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/gifts).



> I did my best to give you all three Erica_T. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> My Prompts:
> 
> 1) Darcy drags Steve kicking and screaming into celebrating Christmas, one, because it would be good for the fractured little team to have something nice, and two, because she really wants to get him under the mistletoe.
> 
> 2) Bucky has seen the longing looks his best friend and the little brunette scientist wrangler have been exchanging, and decides that Christmas is as good as any time to (meddle) do something about it.
> 
> 3) Darcy is staring down the upcoming holiday like it's a communicable disease, mostly because this year she's stuck in a safe house with no one for company but Steve Rogers, who she doesn't see breaking out the festive cheer anytime soon. She doesn't count on Steve having an entirely different viewpoint.

An Avengers’ Christmas Carol

Agent Coulson was dead: to begin with. There could be no doubt about this fact because Steve and the rest of the Avengers had seen the blood spattered Captain America trading cards. They had even attended the agent’s funeral where he had been Eulogized by Director Nick Fury, himself. He was serenaded by a weeping cellist and interred beneath a pretty oak tree. There had even been toasts to his memory; some of which Steve could not remember after Thor brought out his teeny-bottle of Asgardian Mead. Although Steve would readily admit that his personal experiences made the certainty of death a little less clear. After all death had not stuck for former SHIELD Director Fury, Bucky or himself. However, Agent Coulson was not enhanced with super-serum. So, as far as Steve was concerned Agent Phil Coulson was as dead as the proverbial door-nail. So, this must be his ghost.

Steve frowned and muttered, “Do door-nails actually die and if they do are they better at it than you seem to be, Agent Coulson?”

“Should I be offended, Captain?” Coulson asked with a slightly bemused tilt to his head. His lips quirked into a small smile. “Needless to say, but the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

The formally dead agent glanced around the room at the ragtag group. His reception was as he expected. They all looked a little worse for the wear and it was easy to see that the years since his death had not treated the heroes well. There were new faces mixed amongst the old and it made Phil want to smile until his gaze found Natasha. She was standing stiffly, jaw clenched and refusing to look at him. Clint had an arrow notched and aimed at his heart and Tony was looking at him as if he had single-handedly kicked his puppy and killed his parents. It was the anger in Captain Steve Rogers eyes that made Coulson question why he decided that crashing the ‘Great Avengers Peace Summit’ was a good idea. 

“I think,” Steve growled, his voice deep with command, “you should explain what is going on here agent, because I am pretty sure you won’t be able to die and bring us together under one unified flag, like last time.”

“Yeah,” Coulson agreed with a shrug. “That was the only fortunate by-product of getting skewered, I assure you. Besides, it loses something with the repetition.”

“Why are you here,” Tony demanded.

“I don’t know how much you are aware of in regard to SHIELD,” Phil began, “But with Fury’s help I have been quietly cleansing the bases. Clearing out HYDRA and bringing them back on-line under SHIELD’s new director, Jeffrey Mace.”

“You’re rebuilding SHIELD,” Steve’s booming voice and menacing step forward was not what Phil expected from the man. 

In fact, he thought his idol would be pleased. So, Phil told him as much, “I thought you would be happy.”

“Happy,” Steve snapped, glancing around at his friends. “He thinks I should be happy!”

“Calm down, Cap.” Tony murmured, soothingly surprising everyone in the room. “Agent Coulson is a company man. You can’t expect him to drop the party line just because he came back from the dead.”

Silence settled around the room for long tense minutes and it was only broken when the door was thrust open behind Coulson letting in a burst of chill air. Darcy and Jane tumbled in carrying two boxes of coffee and a tottering stack of donut boxes.

“Wow,” Darcy’s exuberant voice called out, “There is a sweet candy apple red—What the actual fuck!” Phil had barely a minute to raise his arms and activate his shield because as soon as Darcy Lewis saw who was standing by the door she lobbed the boxes of coffee at him. The heavy boxes bounced harmlessly off and luckily did not burst on impact with either the shield or the floor. Coulson’s mistake was thinking that the only thing she would throw at him was coffee. So, he totally missed the hand going for her taser. 

***

After feisty, little Darcy put the polo wearing ghost on his ass, Bucky rescued the donuts from becoming projectiles. Steve, gentle as you please, disarmed the quaking scientist wrangler. Carrying his precious cargo Bucky moved to the far corner. The one across the room from Sam Wilson. He was glaring daggers at Bucky for beating him to the donuts. 

Bucky threw the guy a look that said, ‘You snooze you lose’. Grinning like an ass Bucky leaned against the wall, pulled a fat Boston crème donut out and stuffed it in his mouth. Wilson’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. He was too easy to rile. The Boston crème donuts are Falcon’s favorite. That is why Bucky was eating the overly sweet confection. Bucky was actually partial to the plain cake donuts. He would like to see Wilson eat one just to spite him; Bucky smiled feral gleam in his eyes. Stuffing the last bite into his already full mouth Bucky gave Sam a wink.

Wilson made to cross the room but he was trapped by Hawkeye’s legs, Black Widow’s chair and the tazed agent still laid out in front of the door. Bucky had the advantage over Wilson inside the cramped motel room being used for the first face-to-face between the rival Avenger groups. He waited until Sam put a foot on the bed nearest him ready to walk across them to get at the donuts and then Bucky lobbed one straight at the man’s head. 

“Bull’s eye!” Bucky crowed. The pastry struck Sam’s forehead. The glue-like chocolate frosting making a wet splat and holding the confection in place. The man stumbled falling across the bed. The only disadvantage to his blatant donut attack is that Stevie witnessed it and subjected Bucky and Sam to another lecture about behaving like civilized adults. 

After Steve ran out of words and gave them disappointed face Bucky nodded, “Sure punk, okay.” He handed the boxes of donuts to Wanda. She helpfully passed out napkins and offered donuts to the rest of the room, even Vision that was hovering near the ceiling to make room for the rest of the group. Spider Boy, Bucky refused to call the kid Spider Man on principle, was hanging like a creeper from the center of the room like a red, black and blue chandelier.

Taking the napkin Wanda offered him, Bucky chose a second donut from the offered box and settled his back into the corner to observe the group as they ate. Jane and Darcy were busy dispensing the coffee that, thankfully, survived its attack on the agent currently drooling in the orange shag carpet. 

“Captain Rogers,” Darcy’s unusually timid voice caught Bucky’s attention. Usually, the girl was balls to the wall except where the punk was concerned. 

“Steve,” the punk insisted, “I’m not a Captain anymore.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry—uh—Would you like a cup of coffee?” She gestured to a box that had not been opened yet. “I got the blonde roast you like.”

“You did,” Steve’s ears started to turn red a sure sign the jerk was getting ready to put his foot in his mouth. “Well—I—really—uh—

“What The punk is trying to say is he would love a cup of coffee, Doll.” Bucky cut in before Steve’s mouth got any further away from his brain. He was still pathetic when it came to a pretty dame and it was multiplied by ten if the punk actually liked the gal.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, glancing gratefully to Buck before smiling nervously at Darcy. “Like he said. Thanks, Darce—uh—Darcy.”

Darcy quickly made Steve a cup of coffee from the box that she obviously bought for Steve alone. Bucky looked around the room again and found Natasha covering her eyes unwilling to watch the ineptitude shown by both Steve and Darcy. 

Clint had his phone propped on his knee and was signing furiously at his wife telling her what was happening. He shook his head at whatever Laura was signing back. Bucky was about to continue his survey of the room when Clint burst out laughing and signed, ‘Yes, dear, all mean are stupid.’ Bucky rolled his eyes.

Scott Lang, in his Ant Man form, was on the dresser hoisting a jelly-filled donut over his head. Bucky could just make out his tiny voice singing, “Sing with me now…Sha la la la la la…My oh my…Look like the boy too shy…Ain't gonna kiss the girl…Sha la la la la la…Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…Sha la la la la la.”

Spider Boy was shaking his head and humming what sounded suspiciously like K-I-S-S-I-N-G to Bucky. If even the kid had better game than Steve it wasn’t looking good for the punk ever losing his virginity. 

Darcy was sweet and assertive just the type of dame Stevie liked. At least she was until she came face-to-face with Steve’s pecks. That seemed to be her kryptonite. The pair of them had been dancing around each other like magnets with matching poles getting close only to jump away. The unresolved sexual tension surrounding the pair was making everyone antsy. It was clear to everyone that they wanted to be like magnets with opposing poles. North and South held tight together. Even Tony caught Bucky’s gaze and rolled his eyes at the two.

Maybe the unifying flag they would all be joined under would be of Steve’s and Darcy’s resolved sexual tension. Lord knew most of them would pay to stop the awkward mating ritual the pair was engaged in.

***

Coulson, now revived was trying to rub the imprint of the shag carpet from the side of his face. Thor was running late thanks to a last minute meeting in London with Doctor Strange. So, coffee and donuts in hand the meeting commenced. 

The first order of business was organizing safe houses for everyone State-side. The Rogue Team having spent a luxurious three months enjoying King T’Challa’s hospitality needed new accommodations now that they were back in the United States. Because more than half of the Avengers team were now fugitives they had been relegated to flop houses and dives like the No-Tell Motel they currently occupied. 

“Okay,” Steve leaned back against the door cradling the perfect cup of Darcy provided coffee in his large hands. “We have Scott, Maggie and Cassie headed to stay the month at the Disney Resort in Orlando.” The tiny cheer from the dresser went unnoticed by everyone without super hearing. Bucky had to smile at the man’s exuberant response to this news. Steve and Natasha ignored the minuscule outburst. “Clint and his family will be headed to a ranch in Archer City, Texas.”

“And I’m taking orders for Christmas turkeys,” Clint interrupted raising his hand. “The hunting in that area is stellar.”

“I’ll take one as long as it's already dressed.” Tony lifted a hand, one finger extended and turning to make sure Clint heard his request. 

“You got it,” Clint agreed with a smile. “Christmas isn’t the same with out a nice roast, wild turkey on the table.” Bucky smiled the archer was upping his sales pitch and there were now several hands in the air.

“Aunt May would—“ Spider Boy started but was interrupted by the punk. 

“Can that wait until after the meeting,” Steve had his stern face on. “There are more important things to discuss than Christmas dinners.”

Grumbling the eager turkey enthusiasts lowered their hands. Bucky noticed the blush on Darcy’s face. She’d looked almost giddy at the thought of roast turkey, but Steve’s chastisement deflated her excitement. One look at the rest of the faces in the room told Bucky that the others noticed, too. 

“Okay,” Steve continued. “Does anyone have any ideas about where Wanda can stay?”

“She could—“ Coulson started to offer raising his hand. Everyone rolled their eyes. The Agent had offered his home every time a name was brought up. 

“No,” Steve stated. He flatly refused to place anyone with the SHIELD agent. “Anyone else?” 

“I was thinking she might like to go to Australia with Thor and me.” Jane pipped up from her place beside Darcy. “Darcy is going to have to find other accommodations. Thor feels that Loki is a little too interested in her.” Every eye in the room turned to stare blankly at the astrophysicist who was studiously avoiding Darcy’s hurt look. “Besides we kind of look like siblings.”

Upon hearing that the god of mischief had his cap set for Darcy the punk’s back stiffened. It was clear to Bucky that Steve would now move hell and high water to get Darcy out of the Asgardian’s evil clutches. Natasha caught Bucky’s gaze and he knew immediately that this was part of her match-making schemes. She had gotten her deliciously sharp nails into Jane and convinced the woman to aid in the resolution of the sexual tension choking the room. Winking at his deadly, red-headed beauty Bucky started making eye contact with the others. It seemed that everyone was in agreement on Operation Starcy. So, the only thing left to do was maneuver Darcy and Steve into shacking up together in a safe house.

“Alright then,” Steve nodded. A look of concern written across his face. “Are you okay with that, Wanda?”

“I would be delighted,” Wanda smiled brightly. 

However, Bucky could see that she was troubled by Darcy’s hurt feelings. He knew the girl could easily read the minds of everyone in the room. She knew what game was afoot but the tears springing to her eyes said she also knew exactly how hurt Darcy was. That didn’t sit well with Bucky but he squelched his desire to make the hurt go away. In the long run this course would make her happiest.

“That leaves Darcy and Sam needing lodgings,” Steve confirmed. “Bucky and I will—“

Bucky interrupted this time. “Sorry, Stevie, but I have plans with Nat.” Steve looked a little sad. His eyes had him looking like a cross between neglected child and lost puppy. Natasha caught his gaze this time eyebrow of doom arched in that sexy way that never failed to set Bucky’s blood pumping southward. 

Narrowing his eyes Steve groused, “Fine! Before I continue does anyone else have any surprise plans to share?” 

Everyone looked around. They were all aware that the only two homeless in the group at this point was Darcy and Sam. Clint gave Tony a pointed look which was countered with a look from Tony that clearly said, ‘Don’t look at me. I am trying to get my girl back and I don’t need a wingman.’ Bucky did a quick mental inventory and realized that unless another member spontaneously burst into existence Operation Starcy was about to fail. Vision frowned understanding the teams objective. He reached out poking the creeper dangling upside-down a few feet from him. 

Spider Boy squeaked but hurriedly proclaimed, “Aunt May invited Sam to stay with us!” The flushed, startled look on the kids face was comical. It was pretty clear that he had not meant to practically shout that to the room. Bucky gave the boy props for quickly schooling his features. Although, the slightly manic gleam in his eyes made Bucky want to be a _‘spider’_ on the wall when he told his aunt they were going to be housing a fugitive for the next few weeks.

“Uh—Ye—Yeah,” Sam nodded shooting Spider Boy a what-the-hell look. “I—uh—I forgot to mention it. Sorry, Steve it just slipped my mind…Staying with Aunt May—er—I mean May.”

Steve was eyeing the group suspiciously, but it was clear he hadn’t figured out their game. Bucky saw Coulson looking around assessing the situation. He saw the exact moment the agent figured out why everyone was acting out of character. Sending the man a Winter Soldier glare Bucky dared him to raise his hand as he spoke. “That leaves you and Darcy at the cabin in South Dakota.”

“What?” Darcy gasped. Her eyes were wide and a blush on her cheeks only rivaled by Stevie’s.

“Bucky is right,” Jane nodded. Her over bright smile obviously missing her eyes as she tried to make Darcy feel better about the new plans. “You’ll be safe with Steve. Right?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded. He looked almost shell shocked. “I—uh—Is that okay with you Darcy?”

“I—are you?” She asked looking anxious.

“It’s fine,” Steve shrugged. He looked like a bashful hayseed. All that was missing from his shuffling feet was an ‘Awe shucks ma’am’. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It wouldn’t be an imposition.” Steve assured the diminutive scientist wrangler. “Although, the cabin is a little rustic.” Bucky almost snorted. Steve’s idea of a little rustic was probably going to land him in Darcy’s dog house but that couldn’t be helped. She would get over the lack of electricity and at least they would have running water and plumbing. Even if they had to pump it out of the ground themselves. “Bucky and I were planning to get away from the hustle and bustle. You’ll like it.” Bucky was actually kind of impressed that the punk hadn’t put his foot down his throat yet.

“Then,” Darcy smiled, shy. “Sure! I would love to spend the holiday with you.”

Bucky should have expected it. Really, it should have been a giant red-flag. However, Bucky was too busy silently congratulating the punk. He not only managed to string more than four words together he had reached a personal goal of uttering four actual sentences without alienating Darcy. It was as Bucky was shooting a proud smile at Natasha that Steve managed to shove not one, but two feet in his mouth.

“It’s remote,” Steve told her with a tone that Bucky knew was defensive, but everyone else would take as cold. “So, the nearest shopping is about three hours away. I want a quiet holiday. I hate all the garishness of Christmas these days.”

Darcy looked stricken. 

Bucky almost pulled his prosthetic arm off and beat the punk with it. Nat looked like she was sharpening her claws and Tony was doing a good impression of shooting repulser-beams from his eyes. Spider Boy in a move that almost made Bucky want to give in to the boy’s demands of being called Spider Man webbed Jane Foster to her chair. Then, when it looked like she would verbally eviscerate Steve from her chair Peter shot another web at her mouth. Bucky didn’t care that Steve said the kid has heart. Bucky thought he had balls; at least until Jane Foster got hold of them.

***

Darcy’s mood went from devastation to happy to heartbroken to furious during the course of the meeting of the First Official Avengers Peace Summit. First, Jane had tossed her out on her backside because Loki was an ass! If you asked Darcy the one that should be looking for somewhere else to live was the smarmy god of mischief. Next, she was being invited to spend the month with Steve Rogers. Her secret crush and the sole star of her nightly fantasies. Honestly, she probably loved him; the jerk. Then, the man opened his mouth and made her regret ever thinking he was perfect.

To make matters worse Thor and Loki arrived not long after Steve’s Scrooge impersonation. The entire force of the former Avengers present in the room shoved Darcy out the door into Steve’s waiting truck. The only bright spot in that debacle was watching Agent Coulson punch Loki in his gob with his prosthetic hand, twice. She sat in the passenger seat for a good thirty minutes waiting like a good, little girl. She changed his radio station to the brashest, heavy metal station she could find upped the volume to its highest setting and turned it off. So, maybe not such a good girl. She admitted to her self with a smirk. 

The motel door opened and Darcy began glaring daggers at Steve as he stepped out of the motel room. Clint clapped him on the shoulder and edged out the door around Steve’s incredibly, hunky bulk. Steve stopped the archer and the two spoke for a few minutes. Seeing Clint reminded her that she was pissed. Darcy wanted to ask the archer to put her name on the list for a wild turkey, but Steve hated Christmas. Who the hell hates Christmas? Steve ‘Ebenezer Scrooge’ Rogers, that’s who. 

He’d seemed so sweet and funny. Thor thought the world of him and even Jane admitted that his arms gave Thor’s a run for their money. He isn’t sweet! And definitely not funny. He was a mean, Christmas hating jerk. Looking at his arms Darcy decided that they are not—are— 

“Hell,” she muttered. 

His arms are practically perfect. Especially, when they moved and stretched his impossibly tight tee shirt across his chest. So, Darcy did a mental recap. Steve ‘Arms of a God’ Rogers was not nice nor was he funny but he was great eye-candy. If she was doomed to spend Christmas pretending it was not a holiday at least he would make it worth waking up.

Steve glanced up at that moment. He met her glaring gaze and smiled. It was such a warm expression on his handsome features that Darcy felt her anger fizzle away. Tears filled her eyes and her face crumpled. Why? Oh, why was Steve looking at her like just seeing her made him happy? He frowned and cocked his head when he noted her tears. He made to move toward the truck but she shook her head and waved him back to his conversation. It was bad enough she was going to be a ninny and cry.  
The last thing she needed was Steve Rogers being sweet and making it worse. She was thankful when Clint pulled his attention away from her. Quickly wiping her eyes and clearing her face of emotion Darcy leaned back into her seat. Steve wrapped up his conversation and jogged the few steps to the driver’s side door. Opening it he started to step in.

“Sorry, abou—“ 

His words were cut off by Bucky calling out. “Hey, punk, wait up!”

Steve gave her another apologetic and sweet smile before turning to his oldest and dearest friend. “Yeah, Buck?”

“I left my bag in the back of the truck,” Bucky said, smiling. “Almost had to spend the entire month naked with Nat.”

“I’m sure that would have been a tragedy.” Steve muttered, good natured. Then as if their conversation reminded him of something he turned to Darcy. “Did you have a bag you need to get before we leave?”

Darcy’s eyes widened and then slammed closed. “No,” she muttered. “Thor and Loki brought us from Australia. I expected to be returning today. I didn’t even pack a bag for the trip.”

Could this get any worse? She was going to be stuck spending the holidays with a man that hated the idea of it and to top it off she was going to have only the clothes on her back. Great! She fumed inwardly. 

“Did Thor bring you,” Steve asked, face and body set in grim lines.

“No,” she groused. “I got stuck in coach. Loki is crap at teleporting in tandem.”

“I can’t believe Thor allowed his brother to travel with you like that,” Steve muttered and his voice was deadly, firm. It made her belly flip. Sexy voice was another reason to suck it up and just deal with the Dickens’ Christmas she was being stuck with.

“Well,” Darcy sighed. “They never even told me the Norse god of McCreepy was stalking me. So, I didn’t question the travel arrangements.” 

Steve nodded still not looking pleased. “I’ll be right back, Darcy.” He gave her a fleeting smile that did not reach his troubled eyes and moved to unlock the cover on the back of the truck.  
Bucky retrieved his bag from the bed. The hard shell top covering the back of the truck was in Darcy’s opinion the most practical invention, ever. Trucks were kind of impractical unless you were moving furniture. Having groceries rolling around in the empty, bed open to the elements was just crazy. 

Darcy turned to watch the two men speaking quietly. Steve glanced into the truck blushing at whatever Bucky was saying. He looked uncomfortable. She smiled at him and Steve’s face went all soft and warm. Turning back to Bucky he smiled and nodded. The two men stood awkwardly for a moment before Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve into a fierce hug. When they parted Bucky’s voice raised just enough that Darcy could hear him say, “You’re my brother, punk! I always got your back…To the end of the line.”

“Same,” Steve answered. “Always, jerk.”

“I know,” Bucky answered, his face taking on a slightly haunted look. “What happened to me…It was hell. One thing out of all that shit I am thankful for is still being able to be here with you.”

“Buck,” Steve pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Me, too! I don’t think I would have last much longer in this new world without you.”

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head and pulled away from Steve’s embrace. Darcy saw him swipe his eyes and felt like an intruder into their moment. “You never new when to quit. You would have stood your ground.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Steve shook his head. “All I had when I woke up was SHIELD and we both know how that turned out. I’m not exactly proud of my life since I came out of the ice.”

“You’re a good man,” Bucky told him. “Your ma would be proud. She raised you right even if she couldn’t tan your hide enough to stop you looking for trouble with both hands.”

“Yeah,” Steve laughed. “She used to swear I got that from my father.”

“I think you stayed in the line asking for stupid when they were handing out good sense across the way.” Bucky dodged Steve’s light punch to the arm. He jogged to Natasha’s black corvette and got inside. Steve waved one last time and then rounded the truck, climbing in.

***

Darcy tried to stay angry with Steve. She really did. Steve being nice put a crimp in her plan, though. He really was unreal. Her anger pretty much jumped ship before they even left the parking lot. She stayed silent. Even though she was no longer angry she was still disappointed. It was two days til Christmas and Darcy had expected to celebrate with Jane and Thor. Darcy felt her heart sink as she thought of all the plans she had with Jane. They were supposed to be sharing a real Midgard Christmas with Thor. 

For the first time since her mother passed away Darcy was looking forward to the holidays. Having Jane shove her off on Steve Rogers hurt. It hurt a lot. Taking a deep breath Darcy reminded herself that she was a strong, independent woman and she didn’t need validation from anyone. So, Jane couldn’t get rid of her fast enough. It was no big deal. Darcy was used to disappointment. 

Being a modern woman, Darcy, knew what men were like. Her mother’s chaotic love life taught Darcy many things. The First thing she learned was that sex did not equal love. Second, was that men are rarely considerate without ulterior motives. And third, and final, but certainly not least, was take care of yourself because no one else will. So, Jane let her down Darcy was a big girl she could make the best of this situation. Besides, she was spending four weeks, alone, with her heartthrob.

Yes, Steve Rogers being a Scrooge was a shock but really if she thought about it Christmas was just like any other day of the week. Some people roast wild turkey with all the trimmings and eat themselves into a tryptophan coma. They haul a dying tree into the house and deck their halls with boughs of fake holly. Some people also paid outrageous money for wrapping paper that was going to end up littering the floor on Christmas morning, after only ten minutes. Really, Christmas was a whole lot of work for nothing. 

Darcy was only vaguely aware that Steve was backing out of the motel parking lot. She was busy convincing herself that she hated Christmas anyway. Sighing, dejected, Darcy wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you cold?” Steve’s voice was loud in the silent cab of the truck. It startled her making her jump. 

“I’m fine.” Darcy answered sounding distant, even to her own ears. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Steve murmured. Darcy glanced over and saw Steve blushing to his ears.

“You didn’t,” she told him on a sigh. She couldn’t stay mad at him. He was too sweet. 

Steve nodded, but she could tell he wasn’t actually convinced. He turned back to the road. Darcy admired the careful way drove. He was attentive and courteous as a diver. They were a few miles from the No Tell Motel when Steve spoke again. 

“Maybe so music,” he muttered. Reaching out Steve turned on the radio. Darcy tensed sitting up and reaching out to stop him but she was too late. He pressed the button and immediately heavy metal was blaring around them. 

Startled, Steve’s hands jerked on the wheel making the truck swerve a bit. The car in the lane beside them honked and sped up quickly getting in front of them. Reaching out quickly Darcy adjusted the dials. The volume lowered to a dull roar, but she turned it off. Steve’s hands were fisted on the wheel and he jaw was clenched.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “Bucky is a bit of a prankster. I thought, after he moved my seat all the way up and I banged my knee that I made it clear that sort of thing wasn’t allowed in the truck. That was a dangerous trick. He knows loud noises bother me.”

Darcy’s eyes were wide, frightened, she almost caused Captain America, the safest driver in America to wreck his truck. She was a bad person. Tears welled up in her eyes. Not only that, but Bucky was being blamed and she had managed to hit on Steve’s PTSD stress point. 

“I’m sorry,” she blurted. “It wasn’t Bucky’s fault. I turned the radio up like that. I was angry.”

“Oh,” his voice was low, sad. It made Darcy feel even smaller. She didn’t want to make Steve Rogers upset. His cheeks were flushed again and his hands were moving restlessly on the steering wheel. “Well, that’s alright.”

Darcy resisted the urge to apologize again. Deciding staring at Steve for the entire drive from Maryland to South Dakota, although very pleasing, would be rude Darcy pulled her Stark phone out of her pocket and looked up their trip route. According to Google maps the drive would take almost twenty-one hours. This was going to be extremely uncomfortable trip.

Steve was silent until they were on the I-97 when he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry you got stuck with me, Darcy.” Steve told her. His eyes solemn as he met her gaze. “I know you would rather be with people you know.”

Darcy turned to him when he spoke. He was alarmingly easy to read. Steve thought she was unhappy to be with him. It was odd to realize that the man behind Captain America’s mask was so sweet and unsure of himself. In that No Tell Motel he had been in control and self-assured except for a few minutes when Steve peaked out and blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his ears.

“You don’t have to apologize, Steve.” Darcy told him with a frown. “I am a little disappointed that Jane, kind of, tossed me out without any warning, but I am used to taking things as they come. I’m sorry I was petty.”

“You were upset,” Steve excused her. “Darcy, I am really glad you’ll be spending the next few weeks with me.”

“Me, too, Steve.” And she was happy to be spending the next month with him. Who needed Christmas anyway.

***

Steve took his eyes off the quiet, ice and snow cluttered road to look at the sleeping Darcy. Her quiet puffs of breath fogged the passenger window and she was huddled under his heavy brown leather jacket. She had fallen asleep sometime after they entered Illinois and Steve had carefully pulled his coat off and covered her with it.

Looking back to the road Steve smiled. The grey-orange pre-dawn light made the slushy grey road glisten. There were some people out and about already. Probably, the morning rush to work. They were just leaving Chicago and Steve was glad he had timed it right. They would be in Iowa soon and Steve decided he would hunt a place for them to eat and shop. 

Darcy needed clothing. He didn’t know what Jane Foster was thinking letting Darcy leave her belongings behind. The woman made it sound as if Thor and she had already decided to get the girl away from Loki. He frowned. Perhaps the decision was last minute. Smiling, even broader, Steve decided to just be thankful for the time to get to know Darcy. She was beautiful and spunky. The way she’d attacked Coulson with the coffee and the taser made Steve proud. She hadn’t even hesitated. The memory made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He was a man after all and she’d been sexy as hell. Seeing the sign ahead welcoming them to Iowa Steve slowed the truck reached out and gently awakened Darcy. She’d made him promise to stop at every one so they could take pictures of them on her phone. It seemed like something a couple of normal people would do on their first trip together so Steve didn’t argue.

“Darcy,” he murmured quietly. 

“Humph?” Her indistinct articulation and sleepy little nestling movements made Steve feel all warm inside.

“We’re coming up on Iowa.” He told her and she sprang up in her seat like someone pulled a string.

“Iowa,” she muttered, yawning. “I thought Minnesota was next.”

“There was road work.” Steve explained. “We had to change routes but we should still go through Minnesota before we get to South Dakota. We’ll be at the cabin tonight.”

“Nice,” Darcy smiled. “We get to add an extra state to our scrapbook.” 

He smiled at her exuberant attitude. Instead of bemoaning an extra twenty minutes stuck in the tuck she was happy for another roadside picture. He turned and found her eyes closed and nose buried in the collar of his jacket. She was breathing in his scent and the sight made Steve’s body thrum to instant attention. He turned his attention back to the road when he noticed her eyelashes fluttering. He did not want her to catch him watching her enjoy the smell of his coat.

Steve turned the hazard lights on and pulled as far off the road as they could with the snow banked along its edge. The truck rolled to a stop and Steve checked his driver-side mirror. They were alone on the road for the moment and he quickly opened his door and hopped out. His boots quickly sank in the slushy-grey ice. He frowned. Darcy didn’t have boots. She was wearing tennis shoes. Making his way to her door he quickly decided what to do. She wanted the photos and he wanted her to be safe. 

Darcy sat patiently waiting for Steve to open her door. They’d had a lengthy debate over door opening under the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign. She’d argued she was perfectly capable and he had assured her that it was not a sign of disrespect. 

“A man should show a dame—lady—er—woman she’s worth the effort.” Steve argued. “It is about being respectful, kind and courteous. A woman should expect a man to do nice things for her.” 

Steve opened her door blocking the wind with his body. Darcy tried to hand him his jacket but he shook his head. Reaching out he wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“Put your arms in,” he commanded in his Captainy voice. “And get your phone ready. It is very cold out here and you are not dressed for it.” 

“Steve,” Darcy tried to protest even as she slipped her arms into his jacket. He shoved the cuffs past her wrists and she got the phone ready to take the picture.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Ye—ess!” She squeaked when Steve reached in and plucked her from the seat as if she weighed as much as a feather. “I can walk.”

“I know you can,” Steve nodded. “However, the sleet is ankle deep. Your shoes would be soaked.”

Steve trudged a few feet closer to the sign and then turned so they were facing the truck again. He could feel Darcy shivering even with his heavy jacket. He was glad when she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned her head against his. Her woolen cap snagging on his beard. Steve smiled. He liked the feel of her in his arms.

“Say…Cold as Santa’s left tit!” Darcy exclaimed and snapped the picture.

***

Steve and Darcy argued all the way through Iowa. Well, not argued really. Steve just thought Darcy should have taken another picture at the welcome sign. The one she had taken showed a shocked Steve mouth agape and a madly grinning Darcy.

They stopped at a small diner on the line between Iowa Minnesota. Darcy chatted animatedly with their waitress Zoey and Steve ate his fill. The food was as good as home cooked. He really enjoyed food now. Back in the thirties food was scarce and usually bland because spices were a luxury. 

Steve asked the woman about clothing stores. He wanted to buy Darcy the clothes she would need to live in the frigid climes of South Dakota. They stopped at a second-hand store Zoey suggested Darcy try. They found corduroy pants in her size that were in really good condition. There were three pair all in unique colors. Steve particularly liked the deep burgundy pair that matched the exact shade of Darcy’s lipstick. The sweaters purchased there wear thick and slightly too big for her slight frame but she had hugged them to her with so much excitement that Steve didn’t argue they could find better fitting sweaters at the mall. She was frugal and that was a trait Steve could admire. It did not stop Steve from stopping at the mall. She tried to refuse his offer of buying her clothes, boots and more substantial coat but he was adamant. 

Under Minnesota’s welcome sign Darcy posed, in his arms again, this time showing off her new knee-high, leather boots and clothes. Steve was grinning wildly. Under the South Dakota sign Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and held Darcy up so that they could press their faces cheek-to-cheek. They were both smiling like crazy people as the snow feel around them almost obscuring the sign behind them.

Steve stopped when they were almost three hours away from the cabin. The town was small and the grocery store was one Darcy had never heard of before. It must be a local chain. The snow was coming down pretty hard.

“This is the last really populated area,” Steve explained. “My cabin is isolated.”

“I know,” Darcy told him with a smile. “You keep telling me that.”

“I know,” Steve laughed, nervous. Pulling the key from the ignition he turned and gestured to the extreme lack of urban life. “I figured if I said it again here you would be better prepared for the void of humanity that is my property.”

“I spent a year and a half in New Mexico,” Darcy shook her head at his bashful expression. “I can do isolation. Besides you’ll be there.”

Grocery shopping with Steve was an experience. He proved again and again that he was a nice guy. Helping elderly couples out to their car with their bags and even wrangling carts that had been carelessly left in the parking lot. All-in-all, Darcy fell even deeper in love with Steve when he helped an expectant mother by retrieving her three year-old son from the top shelf of the candy aisle. He looked like a man that handled babies all the time. 

“So, babies…” She murmured suggestively. “You’re a pro.”

“Yeah,” told her with an awkward laugh. “During my U.S.O. Tour days I took many, many pictures with children like that one.” The way he said it made Darcy laugh.

“Ever get more than you bargained for?”

“More than I care to admit,” Steve nodded.

“Poor, abused Captain America.” Darcy crooned as he loaded their bags into the bed of the truck. It was already pretty full. Darcy was eyeing the shadowed contents with a thoughtful expression but she didn’t ask what all the boxes were for.

***

“Oh, Steve!” Darcy gasped as the cabin came into view. Moonlight glistened off the snow and ice making the scene into a winter wonderland. The cabin was nestled in a copse of white spruce trees. Some trees taller than the cabin and others small Christmas tree sized. They were all heavy with snow. The clearing in front of the cabin was a pristine white blanket and the only almost clear area was driveway. Steve smiled at her awed expression. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I fell in love the first time I saw this place. I bought it a few months after Loki’s attack on New York.”Steve pulled the truck around to the side of the cabin and parked. Putting the emergency brake on Steve looked over at Darcy. “I’m going to go in and start the wood stove. You stay in the truck while I unload our things.”

“Wood stove,” Darcy asked confused.

“Yeah, I don’t have electric.” Steve told her with a grin. “So, I have to start fires in the stove and the fireplaces to take the chill off the cabin.”

“No electric,” Darcy squeaked.

“Nope,” Steve answered popping the ‘P’ like Darcy liked to do.

“Next time instead of leading with the isolation you should mention the lack of electric.” Darcy told him with narrowed eyes. 

“I did say that I wanted to have a quiet Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Darcy muttered thoughtfully, “That doesn’t say no electricity to me.”

“Really,” Steve asked sounding curious. “Hmm…So, My cabin has no electricity.”

“Is there running water,” She asked, a horrified look on her face.

“Of course,” Steve laughed. “Except the out-house.”

“Out-house!” Steve quickly got out of the truck and slammed the door shut on Darcy’s screech.

***

Darcy glared at Steve as he passed her window with the last of their things. She’d been giving him the evil eye each time he passed, but he just laughed and kept walking. She was a city girl. Darcy could handle being in an isolated area. She could deal with no electricity her phone and iPad could be charged in the truck. She could not, would not be able to handle leaving the warm confines of the cabin to trek across the frozen tundra to go potty in an out-house. 

Steve was smiling like an idiot when he came to her door and opened it. She almost ignored his offered hand, but she was too far gone on the jerk to not touch him when she had the chance. He kept hold of her as he lead her to the front porch and up the steps. The windows were aglow with candescent light giving the small structure a homey-welcoming air.

“Welcome to my home,” Steve murmured, opening the door to the cabin.

Darcy gasped. Her eyes tearing up at the sight before her. There in the corner was a large tree decorated with vintage glass ornaments, ribbons and LED candles clipped to the branches twinkled merrily. Oil lamps sat upon the rough hewn wood tables lighting the main living area. There was Christmas music coming from an RCA Victor Radio-Phonograph standing on the wall beside the tree. The snaps and crackle of the needle on old vinyl added to the comforting atmosphere.

Steve nudged her inside. Closing the door behind them he gently helped her remove her coat, gloves and hat. 

“This is,” Darcy whispered, eyes shining. “I--It's lovely.” She couldn’t believe how wonderful the cabin looked. There were pine branches and large red ribbons decorating the stair banister. In the center of the dinner table sat a large turkey ready to be roasted. “Wild turkey.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled. “Clint had mine ready for me when I arrived at the Motel. And…” Steve turned her toward a door beneath the stairs. He pushed it open to reveal a bathroom with all the amenities. Darcy couldn’t help the joyous laugh that bubbled up. She saw him glance at his watch and then he was lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the smooth skin as he whispered. “Merry Christmas, Darcy!”

It was then that she realized that Steve had taken his time unpacking the truck so that he could surprise her with the tree, music and turkey for Christmas. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Unable to stop herself Darcy launched herself into Steve’s arms and kissed him full on the lips. He was the sweetest, most amazing man on the planet and he was all hers for the next four weeks. And, if she had any say in the matter the rest of their days.


End file.
